gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Camper
Le Camper ˈkæmpər est un van dans l'univers 3D et un camping-car fabriqué par Brute dans l'univers HD disponible dans les épisodes de la série Grand Theft Auto suivants : *''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' ; *''Grand Theft Auto: London 1961'' ; *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *''et Grand Theft Auto V. Description Apparence De ''GTA London 1969 à GTA San Andreas [[Fichier:CamperGTAlondon.png|thumb|Un Camper dans GTA London (1969 et 1961).]] Tout porte à croire que dans les trois épisodes de la série Grand Theft Auto où il apparaît, le Camper est un van des années soixante inspiré du célèbre Volkswagen Combi allemand. Le Camper disponible dans GTA London 1969 et GTA London 1961 est très fidèle à son modèle ; celui dans GTA San Andreas se distingue par son corps plus étroit et plus proche du sol. Le premier est toujours orange avec un toit blanc ; le second offre une grande diversité de teintes qui se combinent par deux ou par trois.[[Fichier:Camper GTA San Andreas.jpg|thumb|300px|Un Camper dans GTA San Andreas.]]Dans les deux épisodes de la série qui se déroulent à Londres, le Camper arbore toujours une roue de secours à lʼavant. Son successeur dans lʼÉtat de San Andreas se pare dʼaccessoires plus divers : la principale variante présente un rajout sur le toit, un symbole peace and love à la place du logo de la marque à lʼavant, ainsi quʼun lit dans lʼhabitacle. Les rideaux sont également dans des positions différentes : parfois ouverts dans le Camper standard, toujours fermés dans le Camper avec toit surélevé. ''GTA V'' Le Camper est désormais un camping-car américain de classe C. L'avant et la cabine de ce camping-car est basé sur le Burrito de 1ère génération (qui lui même est inspiré dans la vie réelle de la Chevrolet Express (1996 - 2002)). Le Camper ressemble aussi dans son aspect général au Chevrolet G30 RV Chateau Sport de 1998. Le Camper apparaît toujours en blanc, et possède quelques couleurs différentes pour les 2 bandes qui font le tour du camping-car : bleu et bleu clair, vert et vert clair et beige/marron clair, et bleu avec du jaune et du marron clair. Le nom « Camper » est visible sur tout les côtés. Il est écrit sur la carrosserie à l'avant et à l'arrière que ce modèle de camping-car est le Camper Deluxe 4500. Bien qu'il soit considéré comme le successeur du Journey, le Camper n'est en fait qu'un camping-car de classe C, tandis que le Journey est dans GTA V un camping-car de classe A. Le Camper est plus récent et plus propre que le Journey dans le jeu. Performances De GTA London 1969 à GTA San Andreas Le Camper dans GTA London 1969 et GTA London 1961 délivre de meilleures performances que son prédécesseur (le Love Wagon dans Grand Theft Auto) : une vitesse de pointe correcte, une accélération et une maniabilité passables ainsi quʼun poids dans la moyenne. Estimé à quatre-cents livres sterling en parfait état pour lʼexport, le Camper ne peut pas être chargé à cause de ses dimensions. Comme le Volkswagen Combi dont il tire ses caractéristiques principales, le Camper dans GTA San Andreas est équipé dʼun moteur quatre-cylindres qui arrive rapidement à son maximum. Lʼaccélération et la vitesse de pointe de ce van figurent parmi les pires du jeu, tout comme la maniabilité et le freinage qui empêchent le Camper de gravir des côtes trop inclinées. Enfin — et cʼest là une divergence avec le Volkswagen Combi — le Camper peut accueillir trois passagers (conducteur inclus), une configuration présente sur peu de véhicules dans GTA San Andreas. GTA V Le Camper possède une accélération médiocre, ainsi qu'une faible vitesse de pointe. Le poids du véhicule se trouvant majoritairement à l'avant, l'arrière se soulèvera du sol en cas de collision frontale, pouvant même résulter d'un renversement par l'avant. Améliorations N.B.: Le Camper nʼest pris en charge par aucun des ateliers automobiles dans GTA San Andreas. Variantes Le vaisseau-mère [[Fichier:Vaisseau-mère GTA San Andreas.jpg|thumb|300px|Le vaisseau-mère dans GTA San Andreas.]]Un exemplaire unique de Camper est détenu par lʼex-hippie toxicomane et cultivateur de marijuana The Truth, dans GTA San Andreas. Ce modèle très particulier, recouvert de dessins psychédéliques et de symboles de paix typiques de la fin des années soixante, se nomme le vaisseau-mère (Mothership en anglais). Il apparaît pour la première fois pendant la mission intitulée « Are You Going to San Fierro? », où The Truth explique que le moteur du vaisseau-mère est maintenu en place avec un hamac en macramé et que le carburant utilisé est une huile de cuisson vieille de quinze ans. La plaque dʼimmatriculation du vaisseau-mère affiche « EREHTTUO », cʼest-à-dire out there (« là dehors » traduis en français) épelé à lʼenvers. Cette plaque dʼimmatriculation, alliée au nom du propriétaire du vaisseau-mère, est un double clin dʼœil à la maxime The truth is out there (« La vérité est ailleurs »). Le vaisseau-mère est visible au cours de trois missions dans GTA San Andreas : « Are You Going to San Fierro? », « Black Project » et « Riot », en dehors desquelles le van de The Truth est introuvable. De plus, si le joueur parvient à sʼen emparer et souhaite le remettre à neuf, il est courant que les garages des planques du jeu ne sauvegardent pas la couleur unique dʼun véhicule : il est donc possible que le vaisseau-mère perde sa peinture originelle sʼil est stocké dans un garage. Pour être certain quʼil conserve cette particularité, le joueur devra sauvegarder sa partie dans une planque différente de celle où le vaisseau-mère a été stationné. Le Camper café [[Fichier:Camper GTA San Andreas (Jizzy).jpg|thumb|300px|Un Camper café dans GTA San Andreas.]]Dans GTA San Andreas encore, un Camper unique de couleur marron clair est disponible pendant la mission « Jizzy ». Plus précisément, il fait son apparition lorsque Jizzy B. envoie Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) sous un pont autoroutier au nord de Foster Valley (dans le sud de San Fierro) pour sauver lʼune de ses prostituées, maltraitée par deux clients. Le van, stationné sur le gazon près des trois individus, nʼoffrira aucune résistance au joueur si celui-ci souhaite le stocker dans un garage. Il peut même décider dʼaccomplir ensuite la mission ou dʼy échouer. Contrairement au vaisseau-mère, le Camper café ne perdra pas sa couleur unique sʼil est sauvegardé dans un garage, puisquʼil emploie une peinture qui nʼest pas cataloguée parmi les textures habituelles. La combinaison de couleurs sur le van (jusquʼà trois teintes différentes) peut varier à chaque fois que le joueur accepte la même mission. On notera également un détail étrange : les phares du Camper café resteront allumés tout au long de la mission, quelles que soit les conditions climatiques et lʼheure de la journée, jusquʼà ce que le joueur décide de le sauvegarder dans un garage. Galerie ''GTA V'' Camper vu de face GTAV.png|L'avant du Camper dans GTA V Camper GTAV (vue arrière).png|L'arrière du Camper dans GTA V Camper vue de côté GTAV (1).png|Vue de profil droit du Camper Camper vue de côté GTAV (2).png|Vue de profil gauche du Camper Camper vue arrière GTAV.png Camper GTAV (vue avant côté entrée).png Camper Brute bandes bleues GTAV.png|Le Camper aux bandes bleues Intérieur Camper GTAV.png|Le tableau de bord du Camper (Vue FPS) Camper Deluxe 4500 (détail) GTAV.png|Détail du nom « Camper Deluxe 4500 » Détail Camper GTAV.png|Détail « Camper by Brute » Emplacements ''GTA London (''1969 et'' 1961'') *Courant dans la circulation (donc facile à obtenir). ''GTA San Andreas'' *Occasionnellement stationné au sommet du Mont Chiliad. *Occasionnellement sur le parc de stationnement du centre dʼinformation du Gant Bridge, à San Fierro. *Courant dans le quartier de Hashbury, à San Fierro. *Courant dans le quartier de Ganton, à Los Santos. *Disponible à lʼimport dans les docks dʼEaster Basin, à San Fierro. ''GTA V'' *Commun au Blaine County. *Stationné au concessionnaire Larry's RV Sales près du Los Santos Customs sur la Route 68, à l'est d'Harmony. Anecdotes *Radio par défaut **''GTA San Andreas'' : K-JAH West. *Dans GTA San Andreas, certains exemplaires du Camper apparaîtront avec une peinture en trois tons noir, rouge et or, les trois couleurs du drapeau allemand, le pays natal du Volkswagen Combi qui a inspiré le Camper. *Dans GTA V, la partie arrière intérieure du Camper n'est pas modélisée. Voir aussi *Le Love Wagon, prédécesseur du Camper dans Grand Theft Auto. *Le Journey, un véhicule de séjour dans Grand Theft Auto V, semblable au Camper. en:Camper Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Véhicules Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA London (1969 et 1961) Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA V Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA Online Catégorie:Véhicules de loisirs